


Blow in the Dark

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Forehead Kisses, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: What happens the times when Jim has a nice dream and really needs Leonard.





	Blow in the Dark

“You look so pretty like this, Jim,” Leonard murmured against Jim’s neck before placing a soft kiss on it. He traced his fingers lightly over Jim’s cock, smiling when the blond whined.

“Please,” Jim begged.

“Please what?”

“Just do something and stop teasing.”

Leonard smiled and pressed his hips against Jim’s. He gave a slow roll of his hips as he leaned down to kiss Jim.

Jim gasped and moaned. He was close. So close he could taste it. He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow…wait. That wasn’t right. Jim turned his head and blinked his eyes open. He was lying in bed on his stomach, erection pressed against the mattress, as Leonard laid fast asleep next to him.

He considered for a minute waking Leonard up and trying to get the doctor to give him, at the very least, a handjob, but quickly decided against it when he thought about how Leonard had reacted the last time he’d done that. So, Jim moved onto his back and pushed the covers down until his aching cock was exposed to the cool air of the room. He wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked it quickly. It was good, and the thrill of Leonard waking up and seeing him certainly helped. But it wasn’t quite good enough. He wanted Leonard’s hand in the place of his. He wanted Leonard whispering the things from his dream in his ear.

He stilled his hand and stared over at Leonard as if he could will the doctor to wake up. Jim needed Leonard’s hand but there wasn’t one bit of him that would dare to take his hand and use it as he slept. Then he smirked, letting go of his dick and moving closer to Leonard. He reached down and grinned when he felt Leonard wasn’t wearing so much as a pair of boxers. Watching the doctor’s face, Jim wrapped his fingers around Leonard’s half-hard dick, giving it a few slow strokes. Leonard shifted in his sleep, but gave no indication of waking up.

_Well, if that’s not going to wake him up, I’ll go to plan B._  Jim slipped down under the covers until he was face to face with Leonard’s cock. He gave it a few more strokes before leaning forward and flicking his tongue over the head. Leonard let out a faint groan but made no indication he’d woken up. Jim slowly took Leonard’s cock in his mouth and lightly sucked. The doctor shifted in his sleep as Jim slowly stroked the part of the shaft that wasn’t in his mouth. After a few moments, he pulled off and ran his tongue over the prominent vein on the underside of the shaft. Leonard gave off another soft moan as Jim licked the precum beading up on the head before taking the doctor’s cock in his mouth again.

Jim continued the process of licking, sucking, and occasionally humming around Leonard’s dick while stroking the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth, getting increasingly frustrated the doctor not waking up. He let Leonard’s cock slip from his mouth before taking a few deep breaths.  _I guess now’s as good a time as any to try it._  He leaned closer again, his lips slowly enveloping the doctor’s cock. Taking deep breaths through his nose, he focused on keeping his throat as relaxed as he possibly could as he sank down further. He was so close to getting Leonard’s entire dick in his mouth when he suddenly gagged. Jim tried to focus once again, but every time he tried to take Leonard’s cock further into his mouth, he got the same result of gagging. And just when he thought he was getting past that, he had to pull off abruptly, coughing harshly. He quickly moved back over to his side of the bed when he felt Leonard shifting around as he woke up.

“Jim?” Leonard mumbled sleepily.

Jim continued coughing, hoping that he wasn’t going to throw-up.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Fine,” Jim nodded between coughs as he finally started catching his breath.

Leonard reached over and pressed the back of his fingers to one of Jim’s cheeks. “You don’t feel particularly feverish. Are you feeling sick?”

“No, I…uh…”

“Trying to give me a blowjob?”

“Maybe…I was trying to wake you up cause I…” Jim scratched the back of his neck.

Leonard rolled over for a moment and dug something out of his nightstand drawer. He moved closer to Jim, sitting up and kissing the blond’s shoulder. He applied some lubricant to his hand, pushed the covers down and wrapped his hand around Jim’s dick giving it a few slow strokes. “Couldn’t do this yourself?” He swiped his thumb over the head.

“Tried. Couldn’t get off,” Jim answered between moans.

“And why was that?”

“Like your hand better.”

“Why’re you awake at this time of night anyway?”

“Was dreaming and woke up with a boner.”

“What were you dreaming about?”

Jim wrinkled up his nose thoughtfully. “You know that thing we do where we pretty much just grind against each other?”

Leonard nodded.

“We were doing that. Well, were starting to when I woke up. Before that you were teasing.” Jim let out another moan before continuing, “And talking to me.”

“Yeah? What was I saying?” He leaned closer and pressed his lips to Jim’s neck.

“The—the usual.”

Leonard pulled back and gently turned Jim’s face to look him in the eye. He traced his thumb over Jim’s bottom lip thoughtfully. “Telling you how pretty you look? Cheeks that gorgeous shade of red. Lips a little swollen. That what I was telling you, sugar?”

Jim nodded, frowning when Leonard’s hand stilled.

“You don’t really think you’re going to get away with waking me up in the middle of the night, almost getting me off, and then just stopping?”

“Don’t think I can finish the blowjob.”

“Never said you had to use your mouth. Your hands are still perfectly functional, I assume.”

Jim reached around Leonard and grabbed the bottle of lubricant. After applying some to his hand, he took Leonard’s cock in his hand and slowly stroked it to spread the lube before picking up the pace. Leonard returned to his slower rhythm stroking Jim’s dick. Jim leaned closer to Leonard, resting his head against the doctor’s. Leonard pressed his lips to Jim’s in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. The blond’s dick twitched in Leonard’s hand and he whined against the doctor’s lips as he came. Leonard focused on stroking Jim through his orgasm, trying to hold off on his own. It certainly helped that Jim’s hand had tightened on his cock. Once Jim came back to himself, he resumed stroking Leonard’s dick until the doctor dropped his head to Jim’s shoulder, moaning before coming.

“You’re in charge of getting the washcloth,” Leonard said after a few minutes, removing his hand from around Jim’s dick as the blond did the same to his.

“But I’m tired,” Jim whined pouting.

“So am I, and you’re the one who woke me up. Also, you know the rule. He who comes first gets the washcloth to clean up.”

Jim wrinkled up his nose and dragged himself out of bed. He stumbled into the bathroom, returning a minute later with a warm, damp washcloth. After quickly cleaning himself off, he handed it to Leonard and got back into bed, grabbing the bottle of lube and shoving it in his nightstand drawer. Once Leonard had cleaned up and put the washcloth on his nightstand, he pulled up his boxers and settled back down on his side of the bed. Jim immediately moved closer and snuggled up next to him.

“To be clear, please never wake me up at two in the morning for sex again,” Leonard said.

Jim sighed. “Fine. I won’t.”

Leonard kissed Jim’s forehead and closed his eyes. “Now go to sleep.”

“M’kay,” Jim mumbled, already starting to doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story that goes along with this. This was based off a bad spelling error when I was trying to type “glow in the dark” and instead typed “blow in the dark.”
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
